Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to rotary-wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a bond fixture for use during the manufacture or repair of a rotor blade of a rotary-wing aircraft.
Rotary wing aircraft include a plurality of main rotor blades coupled to a central hub. The rotor blades include aerodynamic surfaces that, when rotated, create lift. The configuration of the main rotor blades, particularly the leading edge thereof, is selected to enhance rotor blade performance, for example to increase the hover and lift capabilities of the rotary-wing aircraft. Rotor blades are subjected to high stresses and strains resulting from aerodynamic forces developed during operation.